Breaking The Stones (AkashiOC)
by Sweetienerd
Summary: "It's a lie. My life is" She was a beautiful girl. An angel kind of heart she has and yet she was the fallen e, who knew nothing about him, promised to her heart content to help him, as it only came from a simple lonely father that worried on his son."Please, be with him"-"I'll make sure to make you regret accepting this engagement, Hisako" He was no other, Akashi Seijuro.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is the first time I post my story here

I'm just gonna try my luck here

Hope you will like it

Prologue

"Hisako" a stylish short hair woman called as she heard the front door, telling her she was back from school.

Hisako; her step-daughter, came towards her. The beautiful of the girl was unbelievable; her brown hair swayed softly brushing her hip as she walked gracefully, her thin but curved body was fascinating and her pale skin was another point.

She stopped in front of her step-mother, hiding her gleaming blue eyes by looking down, "Yes, mother? Is something the matter?" she queried softly.

"Of course there is. It would be troublesome if I have nothing to inform you" her step-mother replied harshly, glancing slightly onto Hisako.

"Yes, mother. Please do forgive me" she bowed her head.

"I'm sure you do know a famous wealthy family, no?" her mother asked, she crossed her leg.

Hisako looked up and blinked a few time before a realization flashed in her eyes, "Akashi's, mother?" she answered, half-confident.

"Good. You're well inform as usual" she hummed and stared at her black coffee.

"What about it, mother? Do we have anything to do with them?" Hisako asked, concerned.

"We are about to" the mother directed her gaze from her coffee to Hisako, "They want to meet you" she continued.

Hisako tilted her head and her blue eyes shows curiosity, "Pardon?"

"Is that not clear enough?" the mother daring her, she frowned deeply and shot a sharp glared toward the brunette.

"Uh! No-I mean, yes! It's clear. I understood" Hisako startled, she bit her lips nervously.

"Good. Now then, you will be meeting them after school tomorrow. Do make sure to not be late and perform yourself properly with proper attire to not disgracing our title name. Do I clear?" the mother deepened her voice.

"Yes, mother" the poor step-daughter answered.

"And, Hisako. One more thing" she looked at the brunette with a dark expression before continue, "I won't beg, Hisako. But do remind yourself to not put me on shame"

"Very well, mother" Hisako replied, curtsy like a lady should be (as what she was had learned).

"I heard that Akashi's are scary and strict family" a girl's voice with have been familiar by both of them.

"Oh! My sweetie Kiyo, how was your day, darling?" the former scary mother change to a cheerful one. A big smile escaped from the short hair woman, the same woman earlier.

"It's perfect! Like usual!" Kiyo; her one and only beloved daughter, kissed her mother's cheeks.

"Oh! And Hisa-neechan~ I hope that you won't run away. You know cause who wants to meet those crazy families? Oh! I know! Only you!" the twin tails haired laughed.

Hisako only stared at her with no emotion, not wanting to give what the girl wants.

"I don't think you would dare to run, aren't you, Hisako?" the mother asked.

"No, mother. You are right, I won't" she replied without hesitant, staring down at her shoes.

' _Even I can't run from you…how I can run from them?'_ she thought.

To be continued...

So! How is it? Okay? No? You need to tell me then!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-

Nothing to say here

Please enjoy 3

Chapter 1

It was a windy day; Hisako was sitting on her sit and stared out the window. It was still the same, her beautifulness was there even she was sitting there doing nothing and space out. A natural beauty, she was.

"-ko…..Hisako!" she gasped as she felt a sudden pain on her shoulder. She looked up to saw a girl with her hand waving in front of her.

"Sakura" Hisako mumbled and sighed, "I'm sorry. What is it you want, Sakura?" she said, snapping out from her deep fantasy.

"That's not how you should say! I called you many time, you know" Sakura pouted, sending a glared to the brunette.

Hisako giggled silently, "I'm really sorry but then again, Sakura. You do slap my shoulder and I'm not lying when I say it's hurt. Now, does that mean we're fair?" she said, raising her brow as she watched her friend's reaction in amusement.

Sakura was cursing to herself and glared harshly at her. And then she puffed her cheeks, "Fine. Fair" she grumbled.

"That's good to know. So anyway, what do you want?" she decided to change the topic.

Sakura kept quiet and stared at her, "Hmm. I think that matter will be put aside. Now! What's wrong with _you_ "she asked as she sat on the chair in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Don't give me that look, Hi-chan! We've been friend for a long time. And believe me when I said you never space out if you don't have a problem. Something bothering you" Sakura frowned.

Hisako looked at her blankly and tilted her head, "Which one should I tell?" she asked, more to herself.

Sakura blinked at her for a few minutes before she burst, "How many do you have?!" her emerald eyes widened and her mouth open wide.

Hisako laughed softly, irritating her friend more.

"What's so funny?!" she asked in annoyed.

"Oh, Sakura. You should watch your reaction. Do you have any mirror?" Hisako teased.

"Hisako! We weren't talking about that! Just Tell me already!" Sakura, almost shouting.

Hisako decided to stop teasing and get to the main point; she knew her friend kinda hot-tempered.

"Alright" she chuckled, earning a glared, "You know…I have become rich" she smiled.

Sakura's brow twitched, "My god. I promised to buried you deep in the sea" she muttered.

Hisako grinned, "Please lend me only your ears. Not your mouth" she said softly, glancing slightly at her before drift to the window ignoring her 'duh'.

"I believe Akashi Co. is quite well known, no?" she asked.

When she didn't heard any reply she looked back on her friend who smile at her innocently and nodded her head a few time. That's surely make Hisako piss and she was.

"You may answer when I ask, Sakura" she told her and sighed.

"I know" she replied. Hisako frowned and raised her brow, _'then?'_

"Relax, I'm just teasing you" she grinned innocently.

Hearing that, Hisako put her head on her desk. Well, of course. Her friends were like this. She sighed.

"Now, can I continue?" she lifted her head and look at her friend.

"Go on. Go on" her friend waved, giggling. She sure not feeling any guilty.

"Alright. I'm meeting them today" Hisako said.

"Oh? Uh…who?' Sakura asked.

"Akashi's"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" she shouted and stood up due to her shockness. Hisako immediately covered her ears.

'Oh…..my ears' she pitied herself.

"What's wrong with you, Sakura?!" their classmate shouted back.

"Yeah, what the heck gotten into you, huh?" the other ones.

Hisako decided to calm her friend first, "Sakura. Sit down. You should not shouted, you're a girl" she said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Uh-I could be deaf, you know" Hisako continued. Sakura frowned at them.

Hisako reach out her hand to held hers, "Calm down. It's kinda your fault too" she said when she saw her eyes full with anger.

"Huh!" she sat back and sulked.

"I'm sorry, everyone. It's practically my fault" Hisako stood up and said.

"Uh, not really. It's kinda scare us. That's all" one of them muttered back and the others agreed.

"Okay, thanks guys" she sat back and looked at the sulking girl in front of her.

"You don't need to do that" she grumbled.

"It's impolite not to, Sakura"

"You've change so much after your father re-married that woman" Sakura sighed, "….no. That's not it-you changed when you started to move in to your father's after the ac-I mean after a few months he married" she continued.

Hisako titled her head; she was sure Sakura was about to say something else. She put that aside though.

"It's not like that, Sakura" she mumbled.

Sakura frowned," Do you still love read manga? Playing otome? Watching anime?" she asked.

Hisako was speechless, she doesn't what to answer, "Yes" she answered, sadly both answer were not safe.

"Tell me the latest anime that are ongoing" she commanded.

Hisako stunned by her question. 'She's sharp' she thought. She was very much sure that Sakura knew the truth but she just want to hear it from her.

She avoided her gaze, "Can we get back to the main point?" she asked.

"…."

"….."

"Fine" Sakura sighed.

Hisako smiled brightly, the 'winning' type of smile.

"So why do they want to meet you?' she asked.

"I don't know"

"I heard they are the most feared and they can do anything to us if they don't like us. Well, they're richest after all" Sakura said, palming her chin.

"You sure know to scare people" Hisako said smiling.

"Nah, if it's you everything is okay" she calmly stated.

Hisako looked at her weirdly, "Why do you say that?"

"Don't you know?" Sakura asked back.

"What?"

"It's because it's _you_ , you're always lucky. You just don't realize it" she answered proudly.

Hisako laughed, "That's make no sense" she muttered.

"You should believe me" she pouted.

Hisako formed a smile by her determination. Deep inside of her heart, she hope that it was true,

 _'If I really am a lucky girl'_

 _To be continued..._

 _There you go..._

 _How is it?_

 _Really please tell me_

 _Anyway thanks for reading 3_


End file.
